<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditions by the_blue_fairie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095117">Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie'>the_blue_fairie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Frozen Light and Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light and Love 2020, Northuldra (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our traditions survive. We survive. Anna comes to the Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The queen of Arendelle comes to the Forest, as the king did of old…</p>
<p>But not as he…</p>
<p>She is not Queen; she is Anna.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna.</em>
</p>
<p>Yelana’s voice is soft, as that feeling when you tumble airily into a cascade of autumn leaves – your hair tangling with them, your eyes blinking in the sun…</p>
<p>…as though blinking back tears…</p>
<p>Tears of joy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna, daughter of Iduna.</em>
</p>
<p>The sun is warm.</p>
<p>These are the People of the Sun.</p>
<p>Her mother’s people.</p>
<p><em>Her</em> people.</p>
<p>Yelana’s hands are warm as the leaves, crinkled as the leaves.</p>
<p>They clasp her hands and draw her close, draw her into the throng.</p>
<p>The faces, voices around her are as warm as heaven’s gold through the treetops.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna, Iduna’s child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna has come back to us…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come home…</em>
</p>
<p>The tears of joy glisten in the presence of the sun.</p>
<p>A euphoria, a <em>relief</em> throughout her body…</p>
<p>The sun running brilliant through her veins, tingling upon her skin in caresses…</p>
<p>The thousand gentle touches of warm hands embracing her amid laughter like her own, laughter of relief, amid the exuberance of reunion, of the dance…</p>
<p>Relief to be here now, to be breaking bread with them…</p>
<p>For them not to be a <em>them</em> but <em>we</em>... <em>us</em>… <em>our</em>…</p>
<p>Children run to her, spring into her arms, she kisses them and laughs and smiles, cups their faces, giggles with them, listens to their stories and tells her own…</p>
<p>Relief to be here, partaking in traditions the former king, her forebear, had hewn from her…</p>
<p>Anna knew well the edge of a sword…</p>
<p>The laughter of communion comes from survival, survival brings relief…</p>
<p>Our traditions survive. We survive.</p>
<p>Our voices entwine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More stories should center on Anna's connection to the Northuldra.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>